Snapshots
by BlackPuma137
Summary: A one-shot series of Buffy and Angel in seasons 2-3, some season 4.
1. The Couch

**Snapshots: The Couch**

_Author's Note: So, these are the memories that Buffy is reliving in terms of Lifetimes Apart though of course they can be read separately. References from season 2 episodes will be used to create a time frame for some of these, because that's when they occurred—in season 2, when Angel and Buffy had a relationship. I'm pretty sure these time frames will be right in terms of where they are in their relationship, but always drop me a pm just in case!_

"Hey," said Buffy, as Angel answered the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "What's up?" A shadow crossed his face. "Nothing's wrong, is there? Because-"

Buffy put a hand on his chest, stopping him before he could go on. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. What, do I have to have a bad guy chasing after me to visit my boyfriend?" She grinned flirtatiously.

"Uh, no, I suppose not," Angel smiled shyly, looking down.

A pause.

"But I would like to come in and moan and bitch about my day if that's okay with you," grinned Buffy brightly.

Angel chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Come on in." He opened the door wider with one arm and let Buffy pass under.

"You know, your place is always so tidy," said Buffy, as she took off her coat, "I have no idea how you manage it." She walked over to the couch across from the armchair and dump her things on it, then planted herself across it with a dramatic sigh. "So, how was your day?"

Angel disregarded the question, and instead began to laugh softly under his breath as he settled in the armchair across from him.

Buffy frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

"I just..." another laugh, "It's...the way you make yourself so at home, it's...endearing."

Buffy sat up quickly. "Sorry...I just-"

"No, stay. I like it. It means you're comfortable here."

Buffy blushed. _Well, I like that you like it,_ she thought.

Another pause—not awkward, but comfortable. "So, really. How was your day?"

"The usual."

"What's the usual?"

"Not much, to be honest," joked Angel.

"No, seriously. I wanna know what you do in your spare time."

"It's not very interesting."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh please. A little _less_ interesting would be nice today."

"A what happened to you today?"

"Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm going to tell you what happened to me today before _you_ tell _me_ what _your_ day was like."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. That is so," said Buffy primly, lifting her head and pursing her lips.

"Fine."

"So...?"

Angel sighed. "You _really_ want to know? My life is extremely boring."

"Seriously? You do know that you're a vampire, right?"

"Exactly. So for about half the day I'm stuck in here, aren't I?"

"Even so. You're not getting out of this, you know!" She wagged her finger at him.

Angel laughed again. "Alright, fine. I spent most of this morning reading, then I slept some until near sunset. I spent a couple hours patrolling after that until I came home about a hour ago, fed, and then you knocked on the door. Detailed enough for you?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What did you read?"

"_Les Mis__é__rables_."

"Mmm. And yes, now I'm satisfied," Buffy nodded once cheerfully.

"So you've read it then?"

Buffy scrunched her nose. "Well, you know...I know the, uh, main theme and I know there's a, uh, Jean somebody-or-other..."

"Let me guess, a few copied english assignments from Willow?"

She frowned. "It was long. I had slaying to do that night."

"That night?"

"Okay, maybe that week. God, please don't tell me that only avid 19th century literature readers turn you on? Because then I think I have to leave, because to be honest, I don't really have the time-"

Angel smirked. "No, it's really a—how would _you_ put this? Non-issue."

Buffy laughed. "Good. I'm glad."

"Am I allowed to ask you about your day now?"

"I suppose so," Buffy sighed. "But there isn't really much in the way of something new. Only some science geeks that tried to create a living, human girl out a bunch of mutilated bodies. I had to save Corde once again. And I'm really wondering why on earth someone want a Frankenstein a a girlfriend. Ugh," Buffy grimaced, scrunching up her nose. "That is just disgusting. Can you imagine making out with the undead?"

"I actually prefer the living."

"Me too. Yeuch."

"Really? I heard a rumor..."

"You know, just because I kill demons and vampires and Frankensteins regularly, does not mean I-"

And suddenly Angel was leaning over her, arms on either side of her head, creating a cage with his arms. "I was under the impression that you actually didn't mind kissing vampires," he said softly, then, looking at Buffy's lips, leaned even closer... "In fact, I was under the impression that you didn't mind it at all."

"Well, I—um...I..."

"Yes?" Leaning even closer.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Please kiss me now." A faint whimper from Buffy.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, I was quite undead."

"I'm definitely sure."

Angel cocked his head, contemplated her for a bit. "No, no—I wouldn't want to feed the rumors," he smiled.

But Buffy simply put her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him until they both had to pull apart for air (at the very least, Buffy) and they were left gasping.

"Rumours I don't care about," she gasped. "If it meant I would be able to kiss you like this."

Angel smirked. "I'm glad."


	2. The Coat Stand Strikes Again

**Snapshots: The Coat Stand Strikes Again**

She was raving mad by the time he answered his door.

"Ugh! Worst day _ever_. I can't believe this. She is just such a _bitch_. What the hell is she _thinking_? I'm the one who's saving her ass, and what thanks do I get?"

He was still trying to comprehend her presence when she stormed in, waving her hands everywhere, nearly yelling with frustration, and generally storming about.

"I can't believe that bitch. I really can't. It's beyond me. I mean, she's making this _huge_ deal out of nothing, storming around the house and creating absolute chaos!"

"Well, hello to you too," Angel said as Buffy took a break for air. He skirted around her, grabbing a shirt and buttoning it up as she continued her revolutions around his small apartment.

_I wonder what happened this time, _he thought. _A fight with Willow? A fear demon or...?_

Buffy kept going on with her rant, pacing and storming while Angel calmly leaned against his door, watching her with a raised eyebrow and amused expression. _She definitely has a set of lungs on her,_ he thought._ Very useful, that. _

He was momentarily distracted by an image of him kissing her, but shook himself out of it when he realized she was addressing him. _Wait, what? _He looked up at her quickly, hoping there wasn't too much of a confused expression on his face.

"Isn't it absolutely awful?" she repeated, big brown eyes questioning him sweetly.

"Uh—yeah. Very," he breathed, melting a bit inside. _Oh, stop it,_ he thought. _You're acting like a hormonal teen again. For God's sake, I'm over 200 years old._

The ranting continued for another moment until Buffy finally tired out, collapsing on the armchair sadly. "I just hate what she's doing to me—making me run to you and rant when you're probably just waking up. I'm so sorry, baby," she said, as she stood up. She walked over to Angel slowly, hands playing nervously as she stopped a few feet away from him.

"It's alright, really," he smiled. And it was—it wasn't too often that Angel got to see a side to Buffy that wasn't the slayer.

Buffy sighed. "I'm glad. I guess I just don't a chance to really let out steam without slaying something, and there's not really too many vampires out tonight," she said. "I do want to make this up to you, though," she added seductively, and began a slow, seductive walk towards him. She shed her jacket, then her cardigan, and now she was merely inches away, almost in his arms-

Until there was a large clatter and Buffy was hopping on one foot, cursing loudly at the world with his coat stand on the floor.

* * *

><p>Later, after they had settled on the couch with Buffy's head on the Angel's shoulder and their feet entangled, Angel began to laugh.<p>

"You know, it's not that funny," Buffy pouted.

"I just didn't know that the slayer could be defeated by a coat stand."

"Oh shut up," Buffy said, smacking Angel's shoulder. "It hurt really bad, you know. I could've-"

"Broken a toe?" Angel interrupted. "The coat stand strikes again, I see."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, but then they were both cracking up.

"It's really not funny," Buffy protested, gasping for breath and grinning.

"I don't think I've seen you so irate before."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Buffy, wrinkling her nose.

"I want to know."

"My mom refused to let me buy a new dress because I'd ruined the kitchen fighting some demon. Bitch...I just saved her life and she couldn't just hand over her credit card for a minute?"


End file.
